Hermione and Harry apprentices to Gred and Feorge
by Dark Hallow
Summary: Hermione and Harry first years on there way to Hogwarts make slightly different choices that leads them to become friends with two Weasley's that are not Ron, this creats a domino afect that in time changes the fate of the entire wizarding world.


**Fred and George or Gred and Feorge meet Hermione and Harry or Hermione and Harry, wait that doesn't work!**

Chapter one- Hermione Granger and the Evil Toad

Hermione granger at first glance appeared to be an ordinary young girl, with rather large front teeth and wild chocolate curls that had unfortunately caused her a lot of ridicule from the majority of her peers growing up but that her parents adamantly said she would grow into in time, and in many ways she could be considered that, if a lot more interested in books then shopping. She had two loving parents who where fairly well to do Dentists, hence the teeth, and lived a comfortable but rather lonely life as she was an only child, her parents were workaholics and it was sad to say but in all her eleven years she had never had a single friend. But if you could read her mind and actually if you know the right spell you could then you would find out that little Hermione had every hope that that would change and soon. The thing was that no matter how ordinary Hermione Granger seemed she was not, after all how could a witch be ordinary.

Hermione sat in an empty compartment of the Hogwarts express, she had an open book in her lap but surprisingly wasn't actually reading it instead her mind was wandering back to a few months ago when her entire would turned upside down. That eventful day started out like any other, she had gotten up around ten as she did when it was the holidays and made breakfast as her parents where long since at work. However she was surprised as less than an hour latter there was a knock at the door she stealthily peaked out of the window to see the most oddly dressed women she had ever seen. The woman was stern looking with her hair in a tight bun and spectacles perched on her nose, she was wearing a long dark rob and a rather oddly pointed hat. Hermione was in the middle of trying to remember what the hat reminded her of when the women turned her head and looked right at her, it was slightly frightening and almost stopped her from opening the door and politely asking the strange woman what she wanted which she was certain would have been the worst mistake of her life. Because that woman's name had been Professor McGonagall and she had come to tell her that she was a witch and was here by invited to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. At first she hadn't believed the professor who must have been a madwoman but then she did the most amazing thing she pulled out a long stick waved it around and suddenly the coffee table had turned into a small brown terrier that waged its tale and then turned back into its original form. It had taken a lot of explaining and remembering a few odd things she had done when she was small, like that time she had caused the book she couldn't reach on the top shelf to fly down into her hands and another time she had caused a girl at school who had been picking on her hair to turn a sickly green, for her to believe and even more to persuade her parents but they had finally agreed for her to attend the school although Hermione know they were not entirely comfortable with her being a which they were trying and agreed that a school was the best place for her to learn. And here she was on her way to Hogwarts, to learn magic, it was totally amazing. She only hoped she would be able to make some friends. But that could be harder then it seemed as she had never had a friend before and didn't know how to get one or what you did with them and sourly they would all make fun of her hair and teeth and her love for books.

She shook her head curls flying all over the place. 'No you can't give up without even trying.'

Looking down at the book in her lap that was quickly becoming her favourite, she raid about the houses, she that that Ravenclaw would be the best place for her after all they were known for their intelligence so she should be able to fit in just fine.

Just then the compartment door opened and round faced boy with blond hair who looked a little panicked asked ," sorry ..um have you seen a toad?"

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't"

At my response the boys face fell and I couldn't help but add.

"I could help you look if you want."

So know I'm wandering the train trying to look for a lost toad, which I rather hoped I didn't find as toads kind of creeped me out. But I would continue to look because it must be awful to loos your pet, even if that pet is a toad. I knocked on one of the compartments that looked to have kids of my age in it, I had been too afraid to knock on the ones with the older students.

I looked around, there were three boys, one was ginger and had some dirt on his nose another with brown skin and dark hair and another with sandy hair and blue eyes. They were looking at me and although the dark and sandy haired ones just looked curios the ginger looked like I had just killed his cat, or rat as I notest the creature in the boys lap, and I suddenly wished I had never offered to find the toad.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost his." I tried not to cringe as my voice came out snooty; it just does that when I'm nervous and I get nervous when I talk to strangers let alone when one of them looks like they want to strangle me.

The said boy whose face was so red it was almost the colour of his hair spat out "no and get lost" and after looking me up and down added "mudblood". I didn't know what that meant but by the tone of his voice, the snarl that went with it and the shocked gasps of the other two boys I know it was insulting and I bolted from the compartment as tears started to roll down my cheeks. I didn't even know why I was crying; after all I didn't know him so why should I care what he thought about me. It was just that I had so hoped to make friends, it was why I was helping to find the toad in the first place and for a complete stranger to react that why mere seconds after meeting me just made me think that no one would ever like me. I would never have any friends.

I suddenly smacked into something and found myself on the floor and that really got the tears flowing. So here I am sobbing on the floor as the person I ran into apologised profusely and tried to get me to calm down.

"What did you do mate?"

"I believe Feorge just knocked down an ity bity firsty."

"Shut up Gred"

"There, there it's ok. "

"Pleeaaassss stop crying," I didn't stop crying.

"I'll give you a chocolate frog if you stop crying." Still didn't stop.

"Ok ok an entire box of chocolate frogs" he was getting panicked as although I was trying to stop I kept crying.

"I'm begging you, just tell me how to make you stop crying" his voiced pleadingly.

And suddenly before I could think it through and stop myself, I chocked out.

"B..e ..my...friend." there was a moment of silence and through my tear clogged eyes I saw a mop of ginger hair, freckles and really nice blue eyes that grind at me and said.

"You drive a really mean bargain little firsty."


End file.
